wfrp_4e_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 6
The group reconvenes back at the boat, still missing Herbert. Deciding to not waste time in the town they head to the festival to see the sights. On the route there they are stopped by a crazed man who warns them of a coming doom. The flagellant warns the group the fate of the town will be foretold in the face of the moon. He is interrupted by a local throwing the contains of their chamber pot at him from their window. The group head on into the festival where Ava looks at purchasing an animal while Erik checks on his armour. Seigbert spots a dodgy looking character who he later learns is named Felix. Seigbert sells his stolen goods to Felix and Felix gives him a run down on the thieving in the town. Seigbert also buys a nice outfit from Erfried Mommsen, a tailor. With Herbert still missing the group meet up and decide to investigate some loose ends. The head to the sewers where they last entered and attempt to gain access. Unfortunately for them the guards spot them and they are forced to come up with a reason for entering the sewers. Seigbert convinces them they've been hired by the town to investigate a disturbance in the sewers and the guards buy it. The proceed to follow along the sewers to find the door they never investigated. Ava attempts to cast a spell to illuminate the area but instead causes herself to float towards the roof and is unable to get down. Erik is impressed with her agility thinking it's a feat of skill not magic. The group try and break down the door after they can't open it and and up damaging it severely. Inside they find a man light only by candle light . He invites them in where they are dropped, from a trap floor, into a pit. The man introduces himself as Franz Baumann and informs the group they've damaged his door and must repay him via a job. He also confiscates the groups weapons. He tells Seigbert that stealing in his town without his permission is punishable by death and must make amends by doing an additional job for him. He makes a comment on Avas unusual flotation skills while his thugs look worriedly at her. The group agree and they're let out of the pit. As they proceed to leave Seigward tells Franz about the daemon summoning room. The group head back to the barge with one final attempt to contact the sisters of Shallya, Seigward leaves a crown in with the attender so that the sister will call on them in their boat in the morning. Herbert is interrogated by the man named who addressed him as Kastor. Here he demands to know the whereabouts of the law firm mentioned in the inheritance letter that was on Herberts person. Herbert denies all knowledge and acts confused throughout. After some light torture the man leaves Herbert allown in the cell. Herbert begins to try and free his locks with a pick make from wire from the mattress in his room. After a few hours work he hears footsteps approach and pretends to be asleep. The men look at him and Herbert overhears their conversation. The one who interrogated him is referred to as Gideon while the other is named Ernest. Gideon is convinced this is Kastor though Ernest disagrees and claims he knows Herbert saying he is his oldest friend. Gideon thanks Ernest for his help with the new summoning circle and is glad he found Herbert as he makes the ideal sacrifice with his pure soul. Ernest mentions he needs to leave but to give his regards to Johannes. Herbert catches a glimpse of the man who referred to him as his oldest friend. They depart and Herbert continues work on his lock eventually freeing himself and wandering through long corridors. Escaping the temple of Sigmar he makes it to the temple of Shallya where his is treated to his wounds by Sister Marlene Rubenstein.